Born to Handle It
by theprincessspy
Summary: A post-Dark-Knight oneshot featuring an OC as Bruce Wayne's little sister. Her response to the news that Batman is now a wanted criminal.


Her back was to him when he entered – straight yet not firm, shaking – and she actually flinched when he closed the door behind. Past her he saw the television, saw the rewards they had on his head, saw the disbelief and betrayal in the eyes of every interviewed citizen. "Sarah."

When she turned around, her hand gripped the chair so tightly that her fingernails went through the leather. Dark streaks of tears were traced down her cheeks; she was still crying. "Bruce."

There wasn't anything he could say. The news anchor was saying it all, saying everything that Gordon had said. That Batman had said. Bruce Wayne closed his eyes; the muscles in his back relaxed now that there was no enemy. "It's not what it seems."

"I know." The tears flowed harder, but she didn't run to him for comfort. Not this time. "Why, Bruce? You didn't do anything they said. Why is Gordon…"

"I told Gordon to do it. It was the only way."

"Way to what?" She brought her arm across her eyes and only succeeded at getting tears to glisten on the skin of her arm.

"To what this is all about. To the greater good."

"I thought it was about you."

He shook his head, smiling slightly with bittersweet memories. "Not anymore. It's about Gotham."

"Now you'll be on the run forever."

He shrugged. The thought didn't faze him too much, actually. He had his place of refuge: Wayne Manor. Batman could disappear and Bruce Wayne could live his life the way he pleased. "They can't catch Batman."

"But what happens when they catch Bruce Wayne?"

"Sarah, they won't catch Bruce Wayne. They can't. No one does. He's – I'm – Bruce Wayne." Funny how that sounded, like saying "I'm Brad Pitt" or "I'm the president." Unreal. Fake.

Her face was pale. "They'll catch Batman eventually, if only to take off his mask. And where will that leave you?" Her voice faltered. "Where will that leave…us?"

He crossed the room swiftly, silently, unable to shake Batman's physique. He gripped her shoulders. "They won't hurt you. Only over my dead body."

"That's what I'm afraid of." She pushed him harshly away, and the man who had steadfastly withstood so many blows and bullets stepped back. "You can't expect to survive without allies. You can't win when both the bad guys and the good guys are out to get you."

"Gordon won't let them catch me."

"Do you still trust him?" Her eyes widened in astonishment. "Bruce!"

"No…" He shook his head, a warning for her to stop. Any criminal would have scrammed.

But Sarah was Batman's sister. "Rachel…"

"Don't talk about that!" His voice was loud, and he lowered it to speak again. "Look, Gordon will do whatever it takes to keep Gotham safe."

"And if the mob insures Gotham's safety for your head on a platter, he'll give it to them!"

"As would I!"

They both stopped to breathe. When Sarah spoke, her voice was low. "Yet Gotham's safety depends on you. Where do you think they'll be without Batman?"

"They'll survive."

"Like they survived before." She sighed and stuck her hands deep into her pockets. "Yeah, sure, Bruce."

"It's not like I have plans to turn myself in!" Bruce smacked a hand to his forehead. "Stop talking like I'm dead already!"

"With the entire city – including the cops and the mob – hating your very existence? You're as good as dead!"

"Sarah." Again, his hands went on her shoulders. "Even if I die, you'll be fine. You'll have loads of money…"

She closed her eyes. "I already have loads of money, Bruce. But you know what? I'd give it all up if it meant your life."

"Good thing you don't have to." He rested his chin on the top of her head as she buried her face in his chest. "But what am I to you, Sarah? I'm just a guy who lives in your house. A brother! Normal girls aren't supposed to like their brothers."

"Normal girls grew up with parents. You're all I have, Bruce. You are my family. And I need you."

He stroked her hair. "It's all right. They'll forget about me sooner or later. And for now, let's just be the Wayne family, cool? Bruce and Sarah, out at movie premieres with Lamborghinis and hot girls for me and hot guys for you and designer dresses by those people with the weird names…"

She giggled, and he released a relieved smile. "The Wayne family," she said. "We strike again."

"Lots of paparazzi. Can you handle it?"

Pulling back with a grin, she said, "I was born to handle it."


End file.
